


Thought your car stalled

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter)



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Liferaft [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife
Summary: ficlet based on one of youkaiyume's art. Originally posted totumblr.





	Thought your car stalled

Max stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath, the wisps of his daydreams scattering like clouds at noon. The Citadel’s perched on the horizon and he’d reach it in a couple hours of easy driving; he always made it a point to, er, _take care of things_ before heading there. No need to make things uncomfortable. He clenched his sticky hand idly, thinking he might clean it off against some sand, sitting up with a sigh. He looked over and—

—freezes.

There.

There is a bike. At rest, a respectful distance away from his car, kickstand down. She’s leaning against it, arms crossed, almost pointedly looking away.

Max sucks in a breath and hurriedly tucks himself away, swiping the back of his hand against his forehead, and looking for something to clean his hand off with. Fails. Practically stumbles out of the car to grab at the sand next to the car and scrape it clean. Cleanish.

Forces himself to walk towards Furiosa to see why she’s… why she’s waiting there.

(but he _knows_ )

He stops maybe two long strides away from her and can’t decide whether to hide his hands in his pockets or keep them where she could see them. And waits for her to say something.

She’s still not looking at him.

Max wants to say something but his mind’s a dull blank roar. He looks down, and hums a little, and thinks his shoes are very dusty.

“Thought your car stalled, or had trouble.” Furiosa says at last. _Thought you needed help so I came out here,_ remain unsaid.

“Didn’t… want to trouble you.” Max mutters, still looking down. Meaning less the potential car issues than the nature of his, er, regard. For her. He feels her gaze on him but. When he chances a glance up, she’d looked away again and he could read nothing from her profile.

“So you didn’t say anything,” Furiosa clicks her tongue and her mouth grows thin.

Max isn’t one for saying much of anything, let alone something like _that,_ and he squirmed a little. He didn’t want to… he knows that the women of the Citadel have been through enough to be offput by… _well._

“You were very loud.” 

By _that._

Max shifts his weight slightly, glances to the side then makes a decision, pivoting, “I’ll go.” He’s not going to stick around if it makes her uncomfortable.

He gets yanked to a halt, shirt pulling at his shoulders.

When Max looks over his shoulder, he sees Furiosa’s remade metal hand curled into a fistful of cloth and looking frustrated. Dark eyed. Flushed.

“I said _you’re very loud_.”

Max makes an uncertain sound.

“We’ll just have to work on that.” Furiosa nods firmly, “Citadel rooms echo.” And starts pulling him towards the car. 

 _Oh_ , Max thinks, even as he moves with her, and feels just a little bit stupid with how impatiently she’s pulling. She clearly wants this too. 

(but also)

He finds himself a bit terrified at the intense expression on her face, not knowing how loud he gets nor how quiet she wants him nor how many tries it’s going to take. Maybe she might need to use a gag. Or a muzzle.

His cock twitches, and Max can’t help but despair at it. That, _as the world fell, each of us in our own way was broken_. 

(but when he looks at her smile he finds he doesn’t mind)


End file.
